


четыре титула

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Later Disproved By Canon, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Джейд пытается донести до тебя тот факт, что один из углов палатки на дюйм выше остальных и это её беспокоит, Дэйв снова забился в угол и пытается играть свою музыку, чтобы заглушить биение времени в ушах, Джон разжигает костер снаружи с помощью Бриза, потому что он не в состоянии зайти внутрь, а ты сидишь и гадаешь, испытывал ли вообще кто-нибудь всю суть понятия «хайвмайнд» на себе более полно, чем ты в данный момент.





	четыре титула

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [four titles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109481) by [liquidCitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus). 

> SBURB, АУ без Исхода, дети со сверхспособностями. Ожидайте ангста. Фик был написан автором задолго даже до [S] Descend, не говоря уже о Каскаде, так что большая часть работы строится на теориях, которые на данный момент более чем разрушены.

Это случилось одной поздней ночью, когда вы с Дэйвом охотились на Подчинённых и болтали ни о чем, когда он мимоходом сообщил тебе о том, что у него время в голове. Никто из вас до конца не понимает, что это значит — кроме очевидного факта, что игра вас меняет. Или, применяя истёртый мем, русский перевёртыш — в нормальном мире вы играете в игру, а здесь игра играет в вас.

Когда он говорит тебе, что это неважно и он в порядке, у тебя в голове мелькает мысль — он врет, потому что он не хочет, чтобы ты о нём беспокоилась. Ты игнорируешь это, но когда наступает время пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи и заступать на пост часового, ты называешь его Рыцарем Времени, а он называет тебя Провидцем Света. Ты не знаешь, почему.

Проходит несколько месяцев, и Джейд пытается донести до тебя тот факт, что один из углов палатки на дюйм выше остальных и это её беспокоит, Дэйв снова забился в угол и пытается играть свою музыку, чтобы заглушить биение времени в ушах, Джон разжигает костер снаружи с помощью Бриза, потому что он не в состоянии зайти внутрь, а ты сидишь и гадаешь, испытывал ли вообще кто-нибудь всю суть понятия «хайвмайнд» на себе более полно, чем ты в данный момент. Скорее всего, нет, заключаешь ты, и вздыхаешь, когда Джейд подходит к тебе и, со свойственной ей тактичностью, просит тебя помочь ей развязать верёвку, держащую палатку.

* * *

_провидец_

Ты думала, роль Провидца будет заключаться в поиске правды, а не просто заглядывании в других. Но, полагаешь ты (натягивая колышки, держащие углы палатки, в кромешной, хоть глаз выколи, темноте), всё равно проще прочитать, что другие думают, когда они врут. Чем в последнее время вы четверо и занимаетесь — каждый со своими проблемами, и, по-видимому, не в состоянии ими поделиться.

Игра даёт, и игра же отнимает, и ты бы всё отдала за тот момент ясности, который у тебя был, когда ты впервые проснулась в своём дримселфе; особенно сейчас, когда у тебя есть силы и никакого способа их остановить. Ты уверена, что остальные с тобой согласны; в конце концов, ты сама видела, что у них в головах. Богам Дальнего Кольца нечего сказать о твоих силах, кроме того, что со временем ты справишься с ними. Они говорят, будто видели подобное в других сессиях, и ты не до конца им веришь, но это единственное, за что тебе приходится держаться.

В твоих книгах по психологии нет ничего о твоих новых сверхъестественных чувствах. (Разумеется, там ничего нет.) Там есть одна заметка о привыкании, о том, что сложные организмы приучаются приглушать информацию, если её повторить достаточное количество раз, но ты предполагаешь, что если Дэйву не удаётся заглушить, по его словам, нескончаемый стук в голове, то и тебе никак не проигнорировать постоянный сложный поток информации, разве что делать это сознательно. К сожалению, сознательно ты это делать не можешь — чужие мысли дотягиваются до твоего разума сами и наполняют его историями, идеями, размышлениями. Ну, хотя бы они принадлежат твоим друзьям.

Но когда дело доходит до переговоров со Спутниками, твои друзья предоставляют это тебе, и ты заглядываешь в их разумы, выбирая самых дружелюбных и избегая менее расположенных к вам. Это несложно, полагаешь ты, и это помогает избежать проблем, пока ты просматриваешь картины разумов тех, кому вы не нравитесь, и отпугиваешь дерситского шпиона угрозой его дому и семье. Но ты не можешь заниматься этим всё время, и когда чужие мысли набиваются в твою голову слишком тесно, слишком много, слишком быстро, тебе приходится находить себе что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься.

Ты отвлекаешься чем-нибудь, не требующим размышлений — вязанием, шитьём, прочим рукоделием. Ты вяжешь свет — алхимизированную светящуюся пряжу, во множество твоих работ, и твои друзья с благодарностью надевают их, направляясь в тёмные пещеры. Джейд спрашивает тебя, о чём ты думаешь, когда прячешься в угол и снова начинаешь вязать, потому что недавно ты несколько затихла. Ты знаешь её странную восприимчивость, не столь сильную, как твоя, но всё же значительную, и ты говоришь ей, что всё изменилось.

— Я знаю, — только и отвечает она.

* * *

_ведьма_

Теперь она может менять пространство своей музыкой. Ты не совсем уверена, как, но когда нужно что-то сделать, сделать пропасть поуже, или цель — поближе, или, наоборот, спрятать что-то так, чтобы никто до этого не добрался, она достает свой бас, хмурится сосредоточенно, и несколькими щипками струн необходимый результат уже достигнут.

Вместе с этим она заимела некую обсессивно-компульсивную необходимость выравнивать всё окружающее в трёхмерном пространстве — скажем, неодинаково поднятые углы палатки или неровно висящие картины на стенах. Иногда она долго кружится на месте — говорит, головокружение помогает ей справиться со своими сверхчувствами. Ты полагаешь, что это всё же лучше, чем алкоголь, и возможно, удобнее, чем твоё вязание, но, когда ты пытаешься помочь ей пересечь неровные поверхности, пока она с закрытыми глазами пытается не думать о пространстве, тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

Говорят, чем больше пытаешься не думать о чём-то, тем больше об этом думаешь, так что ты пытаешься отвлечь её, и без того рассеянную, и иногда ей удается присесть и поиграть с тобой в карты, или помочь сшить твои сияющие свитера, или пойти поплавать с тобой. Она хорошо плавает, а когда вам пора возвращаться на берег и переодеваться в сухое, ты даешь ей вести тебя обратно.

Из таких вот прогулок ты узнаёшь, что она чувствует себя гораздо лучше, когда может использовать свои силы продуктивно, так что ты перестаёшь пытаться составить карту твоей Земли и просто даёшь ей вести лодку мимо мелководья, островов и песчаных кос. И ей это невероятно хорошо это удаётся, кроме того, что она тратит по десять минут, пытаясь припарковать лодку чётко параллельно доку, пока ты наконец не стонешь в изнеможении и не привязываешь лодку сама. Как только она ступает на твёрдую землю, она снова начинает кружиться.

Она спрашивает тебя о «Ведьме» из своего титула. Ты отбрасываешь идею дать ей салхимизировать её ружье с твоим гримуаром — ты думаешь, что связь проспитского сновидца с Древними Богами вряд ли будет хорошей идеей — и вместо этого даешь ей поэкспериментировать с одной из множества твоих статуй волшебников. Её оружия испускают лучи зелёного пламени в контраст твоим фиолетовым, и ты учишь её, как легче убивать ими Подчиненных — целиться в основание шеи, это самое уязвимое место — и некоторым основным заклинаниям, таким, как левитация и призыв. Она учится быстро, в конце концов, ей был предназначен этот титул, и когда Дэйв, опираясь на свой скрещенный с вертушками времени полумеч, наблюдает за вашими тренировками, тебе кажется, что Джейд начинает немного позёрствовать.

* * *

_рыцарь_

Его силы — самые очевидные и, возможно, самые могущественные — но в то же время они больше всего сводят его с ума. Когда ты заглядываешь в его разум, ты слышишь пульсацию времени — как тысяча часов, тикающих в унисон и синхронно отбивающих время. У него есть пара вертушек времени, соединивших временной код с его любимым инструментом, которым он мастерски пользуется, царапая вперёд-назад сквозь время. Иногда в бою с одним противников собираются две-три его копии, и тогда они скачут, рубят, режут и кружатся слаженно, словно трио танцоров. Только он терпеть не может, когда ты используешь эту метафору.

Он всегда знает точное время, точную дату, точный год, как с твоей точки зрения, так и с его. Его точка зрения — это существование, которое постоянно перемещается по таймлайну, поезд, идущий в прямом и обратном направлении по сравнению с остальными поездами в один конец, и он одинок в своём субъективном опыте, задаваясь вопросом, почему он должен быть единственным противоречащим всей современной науке и деконструирующим всю современную физику.

Стук в голове Дэйв поначалу принял за мигрень, и провёл несколько дней в постели с закрытыми глазами и задёрнутыми занавесками, пытаясь думать о чём угодно, только не о времени. Наконец все решили, что никому из них не нужно, чтобы лучший боец в группе оказался выведен из строя странными способностями без каких-либо других побочных эффектов, так что теперь он просто всегда носит с собой плеер, оглушая себя музыкой — любая музыка, любой бит, лишь бы не его собственный.

Сегодня ночью он наконец заговорил, впервые за долгое время, и объявил всем, что через два часа, пять минут и тридцать пять секунд будет год, как они находятся в Медиуме. Ты спрашиваешь его, не субъективное ли это его мнение, он ведь так много времени провёл в скачках по таймлайну, но в ответ он лишь качает головой и надевает наушники обратно.

Джейд предлагает всем отметить эту годовщину, и Джон притаскивает стол из своего дома, ты достаешь кружевную скатерть, а Джейд ставит фарфор. Дэйв занимается алхиматором, создавая башни еды и десертов, и, когда всё уже на столе, Джон добывает откуда-то праздничные колпаки, хлопушки и свечи и предлагает всем загадать желание. Ты чувствуешь, как Джейд загадывает не иметь своих сил, как Дэйв и Джон тоже загадывают не иметь своих, и тебе нечего к этому добавить, поэтому ты загадываешь, чтобы эта игра никогда не меняла вашу жизнь так, как она уже это сделала.

* * *

_наследник_

Он управляет ветром — менее полезная сила, чем все остальные в вашем распоряжении — вот только он управляет еще и дыханием. Как только у Джейд начинается гипервентиляция, он замедляет ее, задерживает воздух в легких, пока она не успокоится и не выяснит, что же в пространстве ее беспокоит. Но Джон все равно предпочитает работать с большими объемами воздуха, чем с маленькими потоками — например, бросать песок в глаза циклопам, пока он колотит их огромным молотом из каменных блоков и горячего металла, и это значит, что у него начинается тревога, когда воздух, с которым он работает, оказывается отрезан от него стенами.

Хорошо, что у вас больше нет лифтов, думаешь ты, и что Сбурб не требует строить лестницы, ведущие к вратам, в закрытых пространствах, а то он бы уже сошел с ума. Он уже настаивал на том, чтобы ты снесла пару стен в его доме, и ты делаешь это только потому, что материал для стен в Сбурбе гораздо крепче, чем что-либо родом с Земли. Ему приходится использовать свои силы, чтобы успокоиться, когда вы исследуете подземные пещеры или развалины, и ты не совсем уверена, почему ему досталась вполне обычная клаустрофобия на фоне твоего неконтролируемого чтения мыслей, ОКР Джейд или биения в мозгу у Дэйва, но он не жалуется, так что и ты эту тему не поднимаешь.

В конце концов он алхимизирует орган, чтобы получить больший контроль над Бризом, в свободное время помогая трубной почтовой системе доставить необходимое тем, кто об этом попросил. На твой взгляд, это больше звучит как волонтерство или общественные работы, и ты говоришь ему об этом, но он только пожимает плечами и говорит, что это помогает его Спутникам справляться со слизью Обитателя, и посему это его долг.

Он демонстрирует часть невероятной физической силы его отца, человека, способного без труда поднимать сейфы и пробивать противниками стены голыми руками, но каким-то образом это никак не сказывается на его форме — Джон все еще тощий, нескладный мальчишка, и единственный признак его наследия — то, с какой легкостью он отбрасывает большие валуны, расчищая завал. Сквозь твой разум то и дело проскальзывает шепоток «я так тобой горжусь», когда ты замечаешь, что папа Джона наблюдает за демонстрацией мужества его сына, и ты прилежно передаешь их. Джон лишь вздыхает, утирает пот со лба и возвращается к работе.

* * *

Не то чтобы вы играете в игру; ты полагаешь, что, применяя старый избитый мем, русский разворот, это игра в вас играет. Той же ночью, после праздника, ты снова ставишь палатку, пытаясь установить ее на ровной земле, огибаешь Дэйва с его гудящей музыкой, играющей в контрапункт его гудящему мозгу, уверяешь Джона, что ты первой встанешь на часы, чтобы посидеть с ним — и ты резко понимаешь, что уж лучше это странное и неизбежное ощущение, чем смерть.

И ты едва замечаешь это, но, пока вы с Джоном охотитесь на Подчиненных и болтаете ни о чем, давление мыслей в твоем разуме сдвигается, и ты осознаешь, что ты можешь все-таки его заглушить. Ты решаешь этого не делать.


End file.
